This invention relates to a package for holding one or more articles such as dry cell batteries for point of sale display. Packages which are specifically designed to hold dry cell batteries are disclosed in Kaye U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,695 and Walus et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,601. Other packages which are somewhat related to the package of the present invention are disclosed in Wherry U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,581 and Oglesbee U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,778.